I don't wanna stop
by Akemi Maxwell
Summary: Deathfic. Heero is dieing, but he is not willing to leave this world, not until...


I don't wanna stop  
  
By Brittany Rodello  
  
6/5/04  
  
Heh, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, lot's of stuff has happened to me lately. Any who, I finally finished a story from my school notebook! The song that this fic was based off of is pretty; I want it so bad!

The sounds of guns, machinery and the screams of the dying are fading behind me. All I can hear now is the sound of my shoes pounding against the ground and my hoarse panting. I try to think of what went wrong; how did this happen? My Leo was shot down like a bird out of the sky, but I was so careful! I managed to escape the cockpit just before Duo retreated after being out numbered. He went his separate way, knowing that both of us should not be caught. I took off in the opposite direction.  
  
_That's when I was shot.  
_  
The bullet pierced into my chest like a knife. I kept running though, and this is where I am now. I can hear and see the drops of blood as they hit the dirt. I stop momentarily to see if I am being followed. A thin trail of blood stains the dirt through my whole journey from the start. Damn it. Eventually they will find the trail, and I don't know where I'll be it I pass out. My head's starting to spin...I'm losing concentration. My body moves on it's own and I fall to the ground. What's happening to me?  
  
The dizzy sounds of guns and explosions begin to fade, as the melody of nature sets in. A bird appears from the brush ahead of me. It curiously looks at me before pecking at the ground. I hear the sounds of the trees rustling, the wind making their leaves dance on their branches. The breeze caresses my hair.  
  
'This beautiful world...I'll never see it again,' I close my eyes and swallow awkwardly, 'I only wish I could have felt love. To feel the embrace of someone who cares for me. Maybe if I had lived longer...'  
  
I open my eyes and slowly begin to pick myself up. Sweat breaks on my forehead, forming tiny drops.  
  
I don't wanna go.  
  
I don't wanna go.  
  
I pull myself off my knees, then out of my puddle of blood. I begin to move my legs, one after the other.  
  
_This world is too beautiful to leave behind. I'm not going anywhere.  
_  
I pick up the speed, my legs pumping, trying to accelerate. Before I realize it, I'm running, almost sprinting, passing trees, shrubs—everything.  
  
_I don't wanna stop._  
  
I become frantic, my heart racing, hot tears streaming down and off my face. I can feel hot blood running down my legs, but I don't care.  
  
_I don't wanna stop.  
_  
Is it blind terror that keeps me going? I'm not sure. A drive—no a will—to stay alive forces my body to keep moving. Suddenly, I begin to slow down—everything begins to slow down—my head spins and I pant heavily. Everything is so blurry...I brace myself with my legs. My back slouches foreword and my arms hang limp.  
  
Where are you?  
  
_Why is it, that just when my mind flashes to you, you appear right beside me?_  
  
"Heero! Oh God, Heero..." Duo's voice calls out from behind me and he rushes to my side. His eyes are staring at me, mouth agape. I'm sure I look like shit. So blood soaked...my clothes are now a deep shade of red, almost black. Duo reaches for my shoulders, but the look in his eyes...its like I'm contaminated.  
  
_The faint calling still plagues my mind.  
_  
Our eyes meet. My droopy but hardened gaze locks with his wide and blank eyes. His pupils are small and I wonder if mine look the same? Duo closes his mouth and moves forward, wrapping his arms around my head. My face was pressed against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Duo starts chanting over and over.  
  
Still panting heavily, I move my head down so I could breathe. I can see our feet; Duo's nice clean black boots are gods compared to my wet bloody sneakers.  
  
_I don't wanna stop.  
_  
The words still echo in my head. I can hear Duo's heartbeat. It's so fast. His breath is fast, as if he can't catch it.  
  
_I don't wanna stop.  
_  
_'Please stop,'_ I say in my mind, _'Duo please stop.'  
_  
Duo suddenly sobs. He squeezed my head further into his chest. He slowly reaches down and picks my legs, carrying me. He sits down under a great tree, leaning up against its trunk, my head resting on his lap. "Your wound..." he sobs.  
  
"I know," I whisper. Duo begins to stroke my hair, whimpering from time to time. "Hn," I sigh, through my pain, "thank you," I close my eyes, feeling very sleepy.  
  
Duo sniffles more and with his voice shaking and tears beginning to stream down his face, he says, "I love you."  
  
For the first time in years, I smile, feeling deep warmth in my chest, burning more intensely than even the bullet in my breast, and soon the world I used to know fades away, right before my very eyes.  
  
Owari. 


End file.
